


Behind Closed Doors (Humantale Soriel)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Humantale Sanster Shenanigans [7]
Category: Humantale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Big Brother Sans, Depressed Sans, F/M, Loss, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sans, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Undertale, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sanster, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Soriel, Voidtale, Younger Brother Papyrus, humantale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: DISCONTINUEDYou need some company. You weren't looking for it, but you found it in an odd place.Most days you stay in your room and sleep, or cry, or drink yourself to the bottom of a bottle. Papyrus makes you do something more with your life with your sentry duty that you don't want to be doing. One day, you find a door at the edge of the forest, just a little beyond your station...Part of the Voidtale series, so this is just after Gaster disappears.Don't get too comfortable, I might not continue this story. It all depends on what I feel like working on.





	Behind Closed Doors (Humantale Soriel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a human au, as it always is with my work. Humans lost the war, so our beloved friends from Undertale are humans now, and the humans in Undertale are monsters, and monsters live on the surface. 
> 
> HP is HoPe
> 
> Sans and Gaster aren't related, I use the lab partner headcanon. 
> 
> This is bound to have a bunch of other triggering, squicky things in it (besides incest, since again, they're not related), so please do read with caution. I'm not responsible for how your perception of fiction affects your actions. 
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> Self-harm  
> Suicide attempt(s)  
> Eating disorders  
> Alcoholism/Substance abuse  
> Body dysmorphia  
> And maybe some other stuff that I'll add to this list as I go. There will be warnings at the beginning of any chapter with triggering content.

Your brother had made you get a job. A month in, and you already hate it. 

You don't want to be doing this. Your brother and his best friend had already caught on that the only thing you were doing with your life was spending your days in your room with a bottle of booze and a bottle of sleeping pills. Undyne had loudly explained to Papyrus that you needed a job, you couldn't be allowed to stay inside all day anymore. You were a danger to yourself. You were sick. You needed to be pushed. 

Papyrus agreed with her wholeheartedly, and you absolutely hated yourself for it. So, Miss Hotshot Captain Woman gave you sentry duty at the edge of Snowdin, a post near the start of Waterfall, and at the beginning of Hotland. You were only going to have one post, but you took on more jobs so you could get more legally required breaks. You slept at your station, spent your time at Grillby's. As long as your feet never hit your house, you were technically doing your job. Sentries were supposed to patrol, not just stay on watch. 

You argued that Grillby's was a perfectly good place to patrol. If a monster sneaked past all the other sentries on duty, they'd make a beeline for the warmth of Grillby's. She only just barely let you get away with it, as long as you moved your patrol along in a timely matter. The only problem being she was always too busy in Waterfall to make sure you were actually moving your patrol along. So, you stayed at Grillby's a couple hours a day. As such, you started to become even more of a regular there than you had been before. People started turning their heads to the door to see if it was you every time someone opened the door. 

So many friendly people. Undyne, who was like a sister because of how long she's been in you and your brother's life. Papyrus, your darling brother who has a heart of gold and an uplifting spirit. Grillby, who... Sells you alcohol and listens to you drunkenly ramble most nights. All the people at Grillby's who anticipate seeing you. Hell, some of the people at Grillby's went there just to see if you were there. People loved your jokes and loved you.

But, why? You asked that every time you even caught glimpse of yourself. You were short and ugly. The permanent smile you plastered on your face every day looked strained and creepy at times. You smelled bad. You looked bad. You felt bad. There were cacti in Hotland with more appeal than you. 

You didn't internalize that very often, though. You internalized a lot of other things. The thing you thought about the most was your last job. You were the Royal Scientist's assistant. His name slipped your memory every now and then, but right now it was there. Dr. Wingdings Aster Screen. He was seven feet tall, brilliant, cute, a couple other things. You worked alongside him in the Lab along with Alphys. One night he stayed late at the lab, and he just never came home. No one remembered him, pictures, videos, any kinds of records of him, wiped. Calling his phone resulted in getting told that 'the number you're trying to call doesn't exist'. You were the only person who remembered he was here at all, and some days, you even had a hard time believing he ever did exist at all. 

Maybe you were going crazy. Maybe that damn flower messed everything up so badly that you were imagining things. Maybe Gaster really did never exist. But, no, that was crazy. The picture you'd taken with him using Alphys' Polaroid camera was still here. His face was blurred out, but it was still here. His sweaters and his teddy bear were in a box in your closet. Gaster had existed. He just didn't anymore. 

And you missed him more and more every day. 

**_~~~~~_ **

Work, as always, was boring. You hated work so much. You just wanted to stay in your room until you eventually died of some health problem, which was likely to happen soon. But not as soon as it would have been if you would have been allowed to stay inside. Thank the stars you were almost done for the day.

You went past the gate your brother had made to stop monsters and slipped right through the bars. If a fatass like you could fit through them, they were obviously too far apart. You were about to give up on finding anything past this point when you looked up to see that you were wrong. There was a giant purple door, not even twenty feet away. The delta rune was displayed at the top of the door, and vines grew over the door. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Breathlessly, you approached it. 

When you got to the door, you looked up again, having to crane your neck all the way back to still not be able to see the top of the door. Jeez, you felt small...

There was only one thing to do with a door this big. You knocked twice. "Knock knock." You said to no one. 

"Who is there?" No one replied. Wait, that wasn't a no one. That was a lady's voice on the other side of the door. You hadn't expected to have an audience. 

"Dishes." You replied, wondering if you were just hearing things. 

"Dishes, who?" She asked. 

"Dishes a very bad joke." 

And then she howled in laughter like she hadn't laughed in decades. You swallowed the lump forming in your throat. "Uh, knock knock." You said again. 

"Who is there?" The lady behind the door asked, still laughing a little from your last joke. It wasn't even that funny...

"Justin."

"Justin, who?" 

"Justin the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by."

She giggled. "No one's ever talked to me through this door before. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sans." You replied. You leaned against the door. "I have a sentry station in Snowdin."

"Sans... You sound... Familiar." She said. "It is probably nothing, though."

"You... Sound kind of familiar, too. What's your name?" You asked. She didn't answer. You knocked on the door. "Uh, you still there?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not give my name away to anyone anymore. I'm supposed to be in hiding." She finally answered. 

"Alright, I can respect that." You replied. You really wanted to know her name. You felt like you should know who she is. She sounded familiar, even down to just her tone of voice. "I'm guessing a part of that hiding part means stayin' behind this big door? Don'tcha get lonely? The Ruins isn't exactly the most, uh, populated of areas."

"It does get very lonely..." She said. "But, I'm used to it by now. I've been here for about a year now. And it isn't like I can go back to my actual home..."

"Why not?" You asked, curious and concerned about this mysterious woman. 

"My... Family isn't as whole as it used to be." She replied. You felt empathy pang in your chest. 

"I'm... Sorry to hear that. That must suck, losing the people you love."

"It does, yes..." She said, her voice full of sorrow. 

"Hey, uh... Whattaya call a mix between a cocker spaniel, a poodle, and a rooster?"

"What?? How would you mix those things?" She asked. 

"It's a joke." You said. 

"Oh!" She said, before humming in thought. "I do not know, what do you call a mix between a cocker spaniel, a poodle, and a rooster?"

"A cockapoodledoo."

She laughed again, though she didn't sound as amused by that one. After another dozen or so jokes, she finally knocked on the door, and said: "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" You asked. 

"Old lady."

"Old lady, who?"

"Oh! I did not know you could yodel!" She said as she laughed so hard you were pretty sure she'd bust a stitch if she was made of cloth. You laughed at her joke too. It was really cheesy. You'd annoy Papyrus with this later.

And that was when you looked at your phone, noticing you were supposed to be home almost an hour ago. How did you let the time fly by so quickly? "Shit, I gotta get home to my brother." You said. "He's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, well, I would not want to hold you up from getting home. Do be safe, my punny friend."

"Thanks. Uh, you too." You didn't want to leave... Something about this woman behind the door made you feel... Something. "Bye."

"Goodbye." She replied back. You pretended to walk away from the door, making your footsteps crunch in the snow a little extra. But, it didn't matter, because you could hear her footsteps echoing further and further away from the door. She was gone, and you were supposed to be gone, too.You took a shortcut home, not wanting to do the walk before you made a mental note to go visit her again, tomorrow. You hoped she was at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I plan to make every other chapter after this about 2,000-2,500 words long, so longer chapters are on the way. I just like making the first chapter kinda short.


End file.
